


You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart

by gothic_burrito



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Songfic, calanthe has a light bulb moment and eist is just tired, that one phineas and ferb song about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothic_burrito/pseuds/gothic_burrito
Summary: Calanthe and Eist are cuddling in bed after their wedding and Calanthe realizes how Eist managed to quietly sneak his way into her heart.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly stumbled across this song earlier and it gave me so many feels that I had to write something with it. Phineas and Ferb was one of my favorite shows as a kid and the song "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" by Love Händel is just one of the best songs ever period. I recommend listening to the song while you read this, trust me it makes it all so much better.

_I_ _should've known_

_From how I felt_

_When we were together_

_And even more when we were apart_

Calanthe rested her head comfortably on her newly acquired husband’s chest and closed her eyes. Eist was already fast asleep and snoring quietly. But she was restless. Exhaustion should have claimed her long ago. After everything that happened today. But her mind was still going a hundred miles an hour. Most of her thoughts did not revolve around her daughter and her recently discovered gift and pregnancy however. To her own surprise, did she find herself rather musing over the man who was doubling as her pillow at the moment.

Eist had been a constant companion for many years now. His intentions towards her had been clear from the beginning and Calanthe had allowed him certain liberties. Mainly because he was the only man who had actually made her feel safe. She had never experienced such a thing with another person before, let alone a man. It was a confusing feeling really.

Calanthe remembered the first few times he defended her honor or backed her point up in an argument. She had felt a sudden rush of warmth and comfort that she was not used to. It had brought her a great deal of bewilderment at the time but now she recognized, after everything that happened tonight, the feeling as an early stage of the love she felt for him now.

It was quite an embarrassing thought that she had not been able to understand her own feelings properly until she felt his solid body above her, shielding her, and heard his soft confessions of love and devotion through the raging storm caused by Pavetta. It was that moment that finally snapped the last puzzle piece into place and ultimatly made her understand what she really wanted. Why she was so frustrated with him not leaving her alone.

She wanted nothing more than to be independent and free one side but the other half of her deeply craved for Eist to just hold her and make her feel protected and at home. Luckily, she did not have to choose between the two, since Eist had no desire in caging her or taking over her throne. He just wanted _her_. Not for her status or her kingdom, just because he _loved_ her. The simplicity of the situation was so blatantly obvious but it had taken the queen of Cintra nearly a decade to finally figure it out.

His words had always been soft. He had never expressed any desire in anything else beside Calanthe herself. And she still did not believe him at first. In her mind, it had to be a trick. She was cautious and calculated, despite her slowly letting him closer and closer. One wrong step and he would have lost all his privileges with her. But it never came to that. The years went on and the Jarl of Skellige continued to be ever the gentleman. Of course, there were the impossible remarks and smug grins. But Calanthe never took offense to those for some reason.

He had successfully made himself at home in her heart without the lioness even noticing it.

Calanthe rolled onto her back, her side still pressed into his and stared at the celling of her- no _their_ \- chambers. A low grunt of protest showed her that Eist did not appreciate the loss of her warmth on his naked body and so she shifted to pull the comforter over the both of them. It was a shame to hide his toned body but she was feeling quite chilly herself, since the fire had almost burned down at this point.

It must have been the early hours of the morning already, since they did not leave the throne room until way after midnight. The entire dilemma with Pavetta and Duny had taken longer than it had initilally felt like.

“Could you stop thinking? Some people are exhausted and want to get at least a few more hours of sleep!”

Eist’s deep voice was colored with sleep and his eyes were still mostly closed. Yet he tried to make an effort to look at her properly in the dim light. The sight of him like that made her heart sore. He really had managed to sneak a way into her heart.

“Oh quit whining! I am entitled to think as much as I damn please!”

She had intended for it to sound annoyed. However the sight of him with ruffled hair and sleepy eyes turned it more into an amused purr.

He did not complain further. Instead he reached out and enveloped her tightly in his arms, to hold her closer. His head came to rest against the crock of her neck and she could not suppress the contempt little sigh that escaped her throat. He was entirely too comfortable wrapped around her like that.

Calanthe’s vision swam for a moment and the intensity of her feelings hit her with full force. She loved him. She truly loved him and she would do anything in her power to keep him by her side. No matter what it would take.

The lioness remembered his most recent departure to sail back to the Isles before the banguet. She had been in a foul mood for weeks and where she could not place her feelings of distress and uneasiness in times before. So was the cause of it this time crystal clear. She missed him. The damned sea hound had managed to make her miss him. Nevertheless, even in those moments of longing had she never truly believed that it could be actual love. Love was a precious thing she had deemed lost for herself years ago. But Eist proved her wrong in this assumption.

He had shown her that no matter how hard she tried to hide all her feelings under her harsh exterior, he could still break through it and reduce her to a purring little kitten. And for some reason that thought did not scare her half as much as it probably should have.

_You tiptoed in_

_And you got under my skin_

_You snuck your way right into my heart_

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't much but it was hella sappy so I hope you still enjoyed this little ball of nostalgia and feels. Hopefully you could make a little trip down memory lane like I did and if not... well I hope you liked the sheer corniness of this fic either way. ^_^
> 
> //Update from May 18th// I went back into this mess and fixed some of the grammatical and spelling errors that I made in this story. Granted I wrote this in the middle of the night and did not have the sense to spell check or even read over it once it was done. For some reason I immediatly wanted to post it so... sorry about that.


End file.
